Patch 4.0.3
Welcome to the World of Warcraft: Cataclysm beta test! Patch notes listed here are not comprehensive and will be changed throughout the testing process. General * The Alliance starting experience for worgen is available. Venture through the cursed lands of Gilneas to discover your true path! Currently the female worgen character is not available for testing. * The Horde starting experience for goblins is available. Beginning on the Isle of Kezan in a goblin paradise, players will face a treacherous road ahead! * The level cap for all characters is 85. * Players may use our Character Copy feature for copying existing characters to beta realms, or may choose from high-level pre-made template characters. Zones * Mount Hyjal and Vashj'ir, two new level 80-82 zones, are available for testing. Deepholm, a new level 82-83 zone is available for testing. Players may find their way to these zones by speaking with temporary teleportation NPCs located in any major city. * Deepholm, a new level 82-83 zone is ready for testing. There are breadcrumbs quest from Stormwind/Orgrimmar. * The level ranges of Gilneas and the Lost Isles are in the process of being adjusted slightly. Creature, quest, and quest reward levels are all being altered so that players finish questing in these zones roughly by level 12. Further fine tuning will continue in future content updates. * Several zones have had quest maps integrated. * Eastern Kingdoms ** Arathi Highlands, Blasted Lands, The Cape of Stranglethorn, Dun Morogh, Duskwood, Eastern Plaguelands, Elwynn Forest, Hinterlands, Loch Modan, Northern Stranglethorn, Northshire, Redridge Mountains, Silverpine Forest, Tirisfal Glades, Western Plaguelands and Westfall are ready for testing. * Kalimdor ** Most zones in Kalimdor are available for testing, though work continues on polishing the quest experience and flow, as well as zone aesthetics. Dungeons & Raids * Blackrock Caverns, a new level 80-81 five-player dungeon, is available for testing. * The Stonecore, a new level 82-84 five-player dungeon, is available for testing. * Throne of the Tides, a new level 80-81 five-player dungeon, is available for testing. Classes: General * Ammo has been removed from the game. * The character levels at which classes gain new spells and abilities have changed. * The glyph system is in the process of being altered. Existing glyphs may not be fully supported or functional. * Many item and class stats have been changed or removed. * Rage has been normalized. * Spells and abilities no longer have multiple ranks and now scale with character level. * A first pass on new talent trees has been implemented. **Each specialization has been reduced to a 31-point talent tree. **Players will now get a total of 41 talent points to spend. **31 points must be spent in the primary specialization tree before any points can be placed in additional trees. **Players will be asked to choose a specialization at level 10. Doing so will result in the unlocking of a spell or ability unique to that specialization, as well as one or more passive bonuses. ** While this is a first pass on all of the talent trees, death knight, druid, paladin, warlock, Arcane mage, and Assassination rogue trees are not as far along as other specializations. ** More information regarding our plans for talent trees can be found here: http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/4p0/classandmastery.xml Death Knights * A dedicated tanking tree has been implemented. * The way in which runes recharge has changed. Druids * A new Eclipse mechanic has been added for druids. The feature is functional, but the interface art is still a work in-progress. Hunters * Five pets can now be stored with the hunter at all times. Any one of these five pets can be summoned via the Call Pet ability. * Focus has replaced mana as a new resource. * Hunters now start with a pet at level 1. * The Stable will now store 20 pets. If a pet is moved into the Stable, its talents are wiped. Paladins * We are in the process of overhauling many paladin talents, spells and abilities. Expect updates in upcoming patches. Warlocks * Soul Shards have been removed from the game as items. Instead, they now exist as a resource system necessary for using, or altering the mechanics of certain spells. Professions * Reforging should now be accessible via NPCs in the major capital cities. User Interface * The ability to use third-party addons has been temporarily disabled for the test environment. * The Arena Teams pane has been improved. * Auto-quests have been added to the game. Players will automatically be given an auto-quest by entering specific areas in the game world. This alert will appear distinctly in the Objectives pane via the Advanced Quest Tracking feature. These quests will still be given to players with full Quest Logs, but will count toward the 25 total allotted quests if the log is not full. * The Character pane has been redesigned. Character stats can now be shown or hidden via the Show All Details/Hide All Details button on the bottom left. When shown, all character stats will be visible in a window to the right of the pane. Stat sections can be reorganized by clicking and dragging them up or down the pane. * The Professions panes now have more filtering and search functionality, as well as buttons to easily link recipes in the chat frame. * Many of the yellow System Messages that would display in the chat frame when leveling up have been removed. * New text animations now alert players as they level up, also providing information on when new talents, spells and abilities are available. * Professions and Class Trainers windows have been altered to more clearly display available and upcoming purchases. * Raid frames are now available and have temporarily replaced the standard party frames so that players can test them. * The Spellbook interface has been improved for greater ease-of-use and visual appeal. Graphics * Experimental support for DX11 (can be enabled by passing '-d3d11' on the command line or adding SET gxApi "d3d11" to the Config.WTF file). * OpenGL Hardware Cursor support (can be enabled on the Video Resolution Panel). * Windows only: Improved water and lava rendering system (enabled by the Liquid Detail slider on the Video Effects Panel). ** 0 = Classic Water ** 1 = New Water (fake reflections) ** 2 = New Water (ocean has real reflection for terrain) ** These values are likely to change during Beta. * Dynamic Sunshafts effect (enabled by the Sunshafts option on the Video Effects Panel). Known Issues * Battleground queues are undergoing significant changes and are not currently operational. * After creating a new character, selecting a character at the Character Selection screen will cause players to login with the wrong character. To correct this, the character list needs to be refreshed by logging out and back in, switching realms and then switching back, or logging into and back out of the realm. * Players are currently unable to create new worgen characters. * Selecting high Liquid Detail when using Geforce 6 & 7 series video cards will currently prevent lava and water from rendering properly. You can temporarily restore liquid to the world by reducing the Liquid Detail setting via the Video Effects Panel, or by typing “waterDetail 0” in your Config.WTF file.